Frankie Pamplemousse
|date=2015-10-15 |accessdate=2017-07-16}} | home = Pamplemousse home, Anytown | occupation = Third grade Student at Frankie's school | goal = | likes = Her family Her ZhuZhus Sports Armpit farting Skateboarding Video games Cute stuff | dislikes = | power = | weapons = | family = Ellen Pamplemousse (mother) Stanley Pamplemousse (father) Zia (aunt) Molly (aunt) | friends = Pipsqueak Mr. Squiggles Num Nums Chunk Cindy Gelato Mindy Gelato Walter Jessica Beeker | enemies = Madge | pets = Pipsqueak Mr. Squiggles Num Nums Chunk | romances = | affiliations = | eye = Blue | hair = Blonde }} Frankie Pamplemousse (born 2008) (originally named Polly Pamplemousse) is the protagonist of The ZhuZhus. She is an 8-year-old and the owner of the Fab Four. She lives in her parents' house in Anytown. Frankie is voiced by Jenna Warren. Personality Frankie is an energetic and happy-go-lucky young girl with an optimistic and tomboyish personality. She is full of energy as she loves sports (specifically baseball) and skateboarding. Frankie is very good and talented at a lot of things, especially sports, but sometimes her enthusiasm can cloud her reason, and she often blindly agrees with most of the ideas of the ZhuZhus without a second thought. Physical Appearance Frankie has blonde hair in a ponytail using a pink scrunchie,Story Book It and blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket over a pink shirt with a yellow flower on it, a green headband, a green skirt, and black flats. Relationships Pipsqueak Frankie is Pipsqueak's owner. While she loves all of her Zhus, she loves Pipsqueak especially due to her being her first hamster, and thus they have a good bond. Mr. Squiggles Frankie is Mr. Squiggles' owner. Num Nums Frankie is Num Nums' owner. Chunk Frankie is Chunk's owner. Cindy and Mindy Cindy and Mindy Gelato are Frankie's friends. She is seen mostly talking to them at school, but in "Zombie Sleep Over" she invites them over for a sleepover. As stated in "And the Hammy Goes To," Frankie has declared a 4-way tie for who her best friend is (the Zhus), implying that the Gelatos rank below them. Skills and Abilities Skating Frankie has been shown skating in many episodes, as it is one of her favorite activities. Flexibility Extreme levels of flexibility (also known as hypermobility) are exhibited by Frankie throughout the series. She regularly does full 180 degree fronts and side splits while leaping through the air or standing on one leg. In "Story Book It," she shows this by rotating her hands behind her back with bent elbows adducted. Dancing In "A Total Bust a Move", Frankie is shown to be very skilled in many forms of dance, including tango, breakdancing, and ballet. When breakdancing, she can spin around fast enough that her body functions like a propeller, allowing her to fly. Appearances Trivia * Frankie thinks skunks are cute.Say It Don't Spray It * She was originally gonna be Polly Gallery References de:Frankie Pamplemousse es:Frankie Pamplemousse pl:Frankie Pamplemousse Category:Main characters Category:Pamplemousse Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:The ZhuZhus